Tools having scissor jaws are well known. For example, scissor jaw tools for cutting, crimping, and other applications have been used for many years. Such tools typically include a pair of jaws which are pivotally attached to one another. Applying a force on handle ends attached to a pair of jaws to bring the handle ends together, results in a corresponding displacement at the other end, i.e. the working end, of the jaws. As will be appreciated, depending upon the relative location at which the jaws are pivotally attached to each other, significant force multiplication can be produced at the working end of the jaws.
Scissor jaws have also been used in conjunction with press tools. Press tools typically utilize a linearly displaceable member such as a hydraulic piston which when extended, engages a scissor jaw assembly. Although relatively large closure forces can be expressed at the working end of the jaws, certain known assemblies are significantly limited in the extent to which the jaws can be opened. For example, for many such assemblies, a maximum opening angle is about 20 degrees. This in turn limits the size of workpieces such as items to be cut or pressed, which can be placed between the jaws.
Therefore, in order to cut, press, or perform work upon a relatively large workpiece, an even larger tool head must be provided. Larger tool heads require heavier and more robust members, are heavier and bulkier, and may be too large to use in certain applications in which space is limited.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tool head using a scissor jaw and engagement assembly in which the jaws can be opened relatively wide to thereby accept large workpieces.